


Unspoken loyalty

by ohmythief



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, M/M, Smut, Time Skips, Trans Male Character, Trans!Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: Sneak peeks of their journey together, and some fluff and smut (plus pining) from the true rivals.*updated summary*
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hinted nessa/sonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Unspoken loyalty

Hop opened the door with a tired expression on his face, annoyance written all over.

Raihan didn’t envy the small dude. Sure, Hop was honestly and immensely happy for his big brother but given Leon’s arrogance the poor little kid has to survive a whole day of the trainer showing off.

“Yo” he said, his slumbed figure looking down at the little boy. Hop only groaned and walked away, the real invitation left hanging. 

He made his way inside, panning the place and waiting for an overly excited Lee to appear. As it turned out, he heard him before he saw him.

The overgrown boy was loudly talking from the kitchen, probably with his mom. Raihan snickered, a toothy grin ready to tease his best friend. 

When he met the other guy, he saw Sonia trying to gauge her eyes out with a spork while Leon explained frantically about how great that this was happening just before the gym challenge started. He turned around, Sonia jumping to her feet and off the stool ready to make her escape. 

When his honey eyes fell on Raihan, his face instantly lit and fought the intensity of the sun hanging right outside the window. 

Instead of losing himself in those pools of honey, he stared at the badly trimmed beard on his rival’s chin. He looked so proud and flashed a prize winning smile that nearly blinded the dragon tamer.

“Raihan! Did you see it?”

His fingers reached towards the other’s face. He traced his chin slowly, afraid that his hand will be shrugged away. Instead, Leon just tilted his chin up giving him the chance to do so more easily.

The short stubble prickled him, but he didn’t retreat his hand.

His hand quickly moved to mess with the purple bangs and he laughed at Leon’s groan “How could I not?”

He locked Leon’s head beneath his armpit and ignored the other’s grunts. Beside them, Sonia returned and snorted. 

“Lee will probably update his league card with an ugly close up of his beard. If we are lucky, the pic will cover a portion of his terrible taste in clothes and people will recognize it”

Raihan couldn’t stop a breathy laugh to break free. He finally let his best friend go, and Sonia joined in the laughter as Leon looked like a Rookidee’s nest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m taking a break” she said while braiding Lee’s hair one night. 

The wild area seemed to hold its breath from outside their tent. Even Leon stopped complaining and clutching his belly, the period cramps that avoided anyone from catching some z’s completely forgotten “A break from what?”, he said softly. 

“From being a trainer. It’s not my thing, honestly” her fingers left Leon’s hair and started twirling her own ginger hair anxiously. 

Raihan didn’t know what to say, so he shut up. He drummed on Duraludon’s pokeball absentmindedly, waiting for Lee’s speech about not giving up.

It never came.

“I see” he whispered, the air tense.

“Listen, Lee-“

“No, it’s okay Sonia. I know you have probably been drilling your head to come up with this decision, so I support you all the way”

Raihan stared at the purple haired man, his breath caught in his throat. Sonia herself was stunned into silence, not really expecting this outcome. 

Leon’s rival started to build an everlasting admiration towards the man itself. Somehow throughout their journey, his oblivious rival has become someone to gaze upon. 

Or it was always there, and it was a matter of Leon’s self confidence growing sharper by the second. This put a smile on both friends present as Leon curled on his sleeping bag. 

They didn’t comment about the sniffing and sobbing sounds echoing through their shared tent. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Leon’s first time happened 50% alcohol-induced and 50% honest heat of the moment and years of mutual pining with pent up sexual frustration.

He knew this well, as he kissed the scars on his chest and traveled with his tongue up towards the exposed neck. He graced the skin with his teeth as he sucked and bit, probably leaving bruises that will immediately remind them of the big mistake they were making.

But even if Raihan knew this, with his long fingers tangled between purple locks of hair and his mouth kissed hungrily every patch of naked skin, and drank every moan from Leon’s mouth directly from his lips; he couldn’t stop.

He asked twice, and fifty times, even already trapping Leon’s clit between his fingers and desperately brushed his wet slit with his palm. He kept asking if this was okay, because this was definitely not. But his ever growing erection pulsed painfully and Leon trapped him  _ there,  _ his heavy legs wrapped around Raihan’s waist and deliciously grinding against him. 

He moaned and watched those pools of honey drench in lust and begging, asking for Raihan. Asking for his rival, because Leon wanted he so badly. 

He hummed contently as Leon’s knees buckled and framed his head, threatening to crush the dragon tamer’s skull with his big thighs. And this was so wrong, Raihan kept telling himself while his tongue licked that curious patch of purple hair on Leon’s belly guiding him lower and lower, the body beneath him shivering in anticipation.

He closed his eyes and listened carefully at his partner’s moans, Leon’s taste growing stronger on his tongue as he licked eagerly and this was so wrong.

He asked again, his words slurred by the aftertaste of Leon’s orgasm and the alcohol they mixed back at the welcome party at Hammerlocke celebrating the last days before the big event. One party that got out of hands.

The purple haired man just kissed him, his hand on Raihan’s arousal and guiding him straight for his entrance.

Raihan wanted so bad to feel Leon around his arousal, but this wasn’t it. This couldn’t be it. Leon will regret this in the morning, he has to stop.

But those legs just pushed him over the edge, and he groaned as he felt the tip already beginning to leak inside Leon with precum. They didn’t even bother with a condom, this was so wrong on so many levels.

He heard the other gasp, his fingers and nails on Raihan’s back. Leon was in pain, he was still a virgin. He has to stop.

Then Lee kissed him so softly, his lips trembling as he fought the pain because the sheets began coloring in red. And it was too late, Raihan didn’t know how it happened but he was already deep inside his best friend. 

He couldn’t move. He saw Lee’s eyes shut tightly and he himself felt an immense pressure on his dick. He felt cold, staring at the bloody sheets.

Raihan pulled out, kissed Leon’s pale and sweaty forehead and lied on his back beside his friend. 

They didn’t say anything, they fell asleep watching the ceiling.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next time it happened, they were completely sober. Again, the one pulling the trigger was Leon. 

After Hammerlock’s incident, Raihan took it upon himself to sleep on different tents or different rooms. His feelings for his rival were becoming a bigger problem, and he felt afraid of crossing even more barriers. 

When he heard the door of his hotel room click, he could feel sweat already gathering on his forehead.

He hears the ruffling of blankets and the bed shifting, giving into the weight of another body right behind him as he laid on his side.

Raihan felt his legs being replaced by jelly. He was mentally screaming, his tongue trying so hard not to act on it and start cursing the heavens. 

“Raihan” he felt his rival’s breath on his ear. This time, he did curse loudly. Every hair on his body stood up, even his dreadlocks seemed to react. 

He shivered, his head yelling not to do it but his body turned around and faced the other trainer.

“Hi” he said innocently. His face hovered a few inches above Raihan, head being supported by his arm and propped elbow.

“Hey, Lee” he really tried to sound suave, but he was scared to dead. His voice shattered in the middle of his greeting. He cleared his throat and aimed to tease his rival “Did you get lost again? Wrong room?” 

Raihan felt smug, a wide smile showing his fangs “Shut up, Raihan”, Leon pouted with his eyebrows knit together. This only confirmed the other’s point, and Raihan relaxed for some reason. 

He chuckled, thinking that if Lee was really looking for Raihan’s hotel room then he was more likely to end on his own… Or in a completely different hotel, for starters.

This annoyed the shorter man, who let out an exasperated sigh. Surprisingly, instead of startingthey usual bicker, Leon leaned forward and trapped Raihan’s lips with his own.

The dragon tamer let out a strangled cry, but Leon promptly ignored it and decided to cup the other’s cheek ready to deepen the kiss. 

But Raihan did not let it happen. For the sake of his beating heart, he pushed his rival away and sat up. 

He wouldn’t dare face his best friend. He couldn’t. Steadying his breath, he rubbed his sore eyes with his hands. He felt like his heart would burst inside his ribcage. 

“Raihan, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing Lee, don’t worry. Just nervous about tomorrow”

Leon laughed behind him, a saccharine reminder of the thin space between them as his breath tickled his naked back “No way you are nervous. I know you, Raihan. You are my rival after all”

That’s right. He was Lee’s rival. Raihan shrugged and let himself be dragged down to the blankets.

They didn’t have sex. But Leon’s hooded eyes promised that not today, just later. And even if Raihan’s body acted accordingly, he couldn’t stop mentally screaming while he returned the heated kiss with the same intensity.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The champion of the Galar region was giving him a blow job in the locker room of the big stadium. Nobody was supposed to be here by the time being, but Leon didn’t seem to care much. 

Raihan cursed and hit the back of his head against the lockers behind him, his hands tangled in purple locks of hair. 

He couldn’t deny that for the past weeks he was actively avoiding his rival, but if he were to be honest, it wasn’t tough given their tight schedules as a Champion and now, Raihan being Hammerlocke’s gym leader. They barely saw each other much, and if they did then it was mostly events and giving enough coverage to the annoying media and reporters. 

He grew used to not having a fair privacy, and started showing more on social media. If they were going to dig into his life, then he might as well do it himself. 

Hours ago, with his mind far from imagining this scenario... Nessa was beside him, the flashlights going off everywhere and Raihan was taking selfies on his own with the water gym leader. She giggled wholeheartedly as the taller man made the most obnoxious faces at the camera spewing nonsense about this getting the most likes.

“Leader Raihan, are you dating someone?”

“Dear Nessa, are you dating a close friend? How do you find the rumors about you and Professor Magnolia’s granddaughter?”

Raihan decided to ignore any questions thrown at him, as he smiled and waved nonchalantly. Nessa on his side smoothed his expression and addressed the reporter “Her name is Sonia”

“Is this you admitting that both of you were on a date last night in Captain’s Table?”

She hummed, following after Raihan and inside the Stadium “That’s a long statement”, she said.

“But like, are you both dating?” Raihan wondered, when no one else was around to hear them.

She recovered her mirth, a teasing smile on her face “I don’t know, are you still pining over the champion’s ass?”

The answer was yes. Undoubtedly.

But right now, Leon was the one currently pinning Raihan’s hips down as his tongue worked on his erection. 

For a third consecutive year, Leon will keep his awkward cape and oblivious arrogance untouched. The gym leader couldn’t help rocking his hips and spitting shattered moans that riled his rival. 

He came, and Leon swallowed. He could feel his dick already reacting again with the sight of his rival’s chin dripping with cum. The champion unceremoniously wiped it with his hand and focused those lust driven pools of honey on Raihan.

Before they knew it, and not entirely sure how they got there, they were on Leon’s hotel room dimly lit as the aforementioned straddled his rival’s hips. 

They were furiously rocking their clothed arousals together, the teasing long gone as they began stripping one another. They watched the other’s naked body with hunger and unspoken adoration. Leon biting Raihan’s collarbone and the later’s fingers scissoring inside the champion. 

Leon came on Raihan’s bigger hand, but he didn’t stop. He guided the erection ready to keep going, his thighs hovering in the air and shaking. 

With his tip roaming around Leon’s entrance, he stopped abruptly and pulled his rival’s waist making him obliged to sit on Raihan’s bare torso. 

Leon whined between sharp intakes of breaths “Raihan, why-“

“Lee-” he covered his face with his hands, hiding it from Leon’s scrutiny “Shit, just-“

“You don’t want me” he heard his rival speak with resolute. Not a question, but a statement.

“No, that’s not it-“

“You don’t have to lie, it’s okay” except that when Raihan peeked through his fingers and saw that it was definitely not okay by the constant quiver on Leon’s lips, sadness written all over his face; the pull on his heart got worse.

Raihan quickly grabbed his rival by the wrist, stopping him from leaving his lap and finally spoke his concerns piling after years “Fuck, just hear me out for one second” 

His voice turned louder than he expected, but the champion stopped fighting. He also didn’t meet Raihan’s pleading eyes.

“I don’t want you to make a mistake, like three years ago. I should have stopped then, and I’m stopping you now from relying on the wrong person” he could feel his self doubt eating him alive, but Raihan thought it was best to keep going and end this “I’m not a fuck buddy, I can’t do that sort of thing. Even more because-“

“Raihan, you are not my fuck buddy” his hands cupped the taller man’s face gently. Sadness replaced by surprise, and Raihan could feel every nerve on edge on every patch of skin Leon was currently touching directly and indirectly “And three years ago wasn’t a mistake, sure we were wasted but I don’t regret it being you”

“You don’t?”

“No,” he smiled widely and it met his honey eyes “There is no one else in the world, you were the only person I would have chosen back then. And even now, there is no one but you I want inside m-“

“ **_No_ ** , don’t you dare” Raihan was silently crying, pushing Leon aside and rubbing his heated face. He thought he was ashamed and blushing a few minutes ago, but he was sure now that he was probably on fire by now “How the fuck can you say that stuff like it’s nothing?!  _ Fuck, _ Lee”

“You promise?” he could feel the champion’s thumb on his thigh, sending jolts to Raihan’s dick as it moved closer. 

Raihan groaned, unable to see the other’s face as he heard the muffled laughter. 

Later on, he couldn’t see Leon’s face either. Instead, his blurry eyes were focused on the way Leon’s hips moved as he rode him to climax.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


While Raihan prepared tea, he heard the TV going on again “Leon, what did I tell you?”

He strolled over the living room, his eyes falling on the seated figure that watched the championship final for the fourth time that day. Leon acted like he couldn’t hear him, his mourning growing worse by the second. 

Behind him, he heard Hop padding over his big brother. He sat beside him and waved a chocolate bar over his half lidded gaze. Leon didn’t react for a whole minute.

Suddenly, his arm moved from above the backrest and embraced his little brother in a one arm hug, the later’s screech dying on Leon’s broad chest. 

Hop fought for his freedom, but only succeeded in freeing his face. The arm still tightly locked around his neck “Lee, what-“

“Hop, are you disappointed in me?”

The boy in question stopped wailing, his eyes big and sharing his big brother’s color completely fixated on the depressed former champion of the region “What?! Of course not” he stopped talking for a while. 

Raihan was back on serving the tea, for three now. He could still hear them, but tried to give the brothers as much privacy as these thin walls could give them (he knows this feeling very well)

When he returned, Hop asked his brother with evident fear in his voice “Are you disappointed in me?”

This snapped the purple haired trainer out of his misery. His eyes finally left the TV, not staring down at his little brother as he tried to shrink in himself “Hop, I could never be disappointed in you. What is this about?”

He nodded to the TV, currently displaying the new champion’s face. Hop’s childhood friend, the trainer endorsed by the former champion himself.

A bitter laugh left Leon’s lips and Raihan took this cue to drop the tea on the table and turn the TV off. When he returned to watch the two brothers, he noticed Hop staring at Leon as he choked on his self deprecating laughter.

The gym leader sighed, and walked over them. He sat on Leon’s other side and drummed his fingers on the former champion’s forehead “Lee, did you lost your last bit of sanity already?”

The honey eyes met Raihan’s gaze. Leon smiled, one that reached his eyes. With his free arm, he grabbed Raihan by the waist and pulled both him and his little brother closer. 

They struggled out of Leon’s strong arms and complained about his brute strength. Raihan gave up as he felt a pair on lips on his neck, soon replaced by a nose rubbing on the same spot. 

From his side, Hop managed to pull his brother’s arms off him. He stared at the pair and stuck his tongue out in distaste, nearly biting on it when Leon started ruffling his short hair without warning.

When the former champion spoke, his voice was calm “I have decided not to go with the surgery”

“What?! Leon, if this is about money-“ Raihan jolted on his spot, Leon’s arms still warm around his waist.

“Lee?! Is this about the championship?” Hop stood up, his arms waving frantically.

“No, and  _ no” _ the purple haired man rolled his eyes, “I won’t stop living because I’m no longer the champion. It does hurt all over, because I really wanted to win” tears started gathering at the corner of his eyes “I really did”

Neither Raihan nor Hop knew what to do, or what do say. They waited, their breath caught inside their throats.

“I’m just tired of people telling me to be brave. I lost, big deal. I don’t want to be brave, not in the stadium, not in front of the cameras. I was the unbeatable champion for a reason so of course it hurts. It hurts a lot” he sobbed quietly. Hop returned to his side, soothing his big brother’s back with his hand while Raihan fixed the cascading purple hair out of Leon’s face “I was scared then, and I’m scared now”

The cold tea stood on the table, its surface reflecting the sunset peeking from outside the window. The only sounds were Leon’s crying as minutes passed by. 

Hop was the one to break the silence, his voice light and certain “I want to be a pokemon professor”

Raihan’s and Leon’s eyes widened in surprise. They were staring at Hop, Leon the first one to smile and keep the conversation going “Is that so? Does that mean Sonia is your boss now?”

“I guess” he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly “She did offer me to be her assistant”

“That’s cool, lil’ guy” Raihan teased the young boy. 

Hop complained about not being a little boy anymore, and that he still had a growth spur to go through. While Leon and Raihan tried to bit down their laughter, they watched him climb the stairs with heavy steps.

When he was finally gone, they snickered lightly. Then, Raihan built enough courage to ask his rival a last time “Lee, you know I will support you to the very end. But are you sure about the sex reassignment surgery? Isn’t that what you wanted?”

He expected for his rival to shut in, but it never came. Leon just gave way to a lopsided grin and leaned against Raihan. He sighed, closing his eyes and feeling his rival’s long fingers playing with the purple hair “I try to stay angry or sad about losing my title. But if I’m completely honest with everyone, and myself… I’m happy the way things are right now. I know things will keep changing but... At least, right now I feel comfortable in my skin”

“I’m glad, Lee” he kissed his forehead and hugged his rival closer.

“Except for one thing”

“Oh? What is it?” Raihan closed his eyes, the cozy surroundings getting to him. He felt Leon shifting between his arms, and soon a warm pair of lips touched his own. 

“I love you, Raihan” he said against his rival’s mouth. 

The leader’s eyes snapped open and he felt his heart hammering wildly in his chest. He stared down at the look of utter and honest adoration on the man’s face. 

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, his voice lost. The only answer he could manage was the one swallowed in the hungry kiss between the two men.

  
  



End file.
